The invention is in the field of table ball games, more particularly in the field of devices adapted for play from but a single end of the table. A number of such devices are known in the art (See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,174,884, Oct. 3, 1939; 3,088,735, May 7, 1963; 3,062,544, Nov. 6, 1962; and 3,814,422, June 4, 1974). One of the objects of some of these devices is to provide for variety in the rebound characteristics so that it will be difficult for the player to predict the placement the ball return. Improvements to this end are desirable in making the game more interesting for the player.